In recent years, smartphones and tablet terminals have spread rapidly. In general, in mobile communication using radio terminals such as smartphones, the capacity of data that can be communicated is defined in advance. When the data capacity has exceeded the predetermined data capacity, the communication rate of the radio terminal is limited so that the radio terminal cannot perform high-speed communication any longer or the radio terminal cannot perform mobile communication any longer. Therefore, when radio communication is performed using radio terminals at home, wireless LAN communication, in which data capacity is not limited, is typically performed.
Further, when a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) communication environment is constructed at home, a relay apparatus may be installed in addition to an access point for the purpose of enlarging the wireless LAN communication area and improving the radio environment. The access point may be referred to as a master device. Further, the radio terminal may be referred to as a slave device. The relay apparatus relays wireless LAN communication between the radio terminal and the access point.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration of a wireless LAN communication system in which a relay apparatus is installed. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses that the relay apparatus uses a Service Set Identifier (SSID) the same as that of the master device. Accordingly, even in a case in which information regarding the relay apparatus has not been configured in the radio terminal in advance, the radio terminal can be easily connected to the relay apparatus by radio.